Austin's Got Talent
by bluefckingmoon
Summary: Austin Moon desperately wanted to get his feelings across his songwriter, Ally Dawson. What better way to do it than to audition for America's Got Talent? With his guitar and the perfect amount of hair products on his hair, Austin is determined to capture the hearts of the 4 judges, and hopefully Ally's heart too. AU-ish. Oneshot


**Summary: Austin Moon desperately wanted to get his feelings across his songwriter, Ally Dawson. What better way to do it than to audition for America's Got Talent? With his guitar and the perfect amount of hair products on his hair, Austin is determined to capture the hearts of the 4 judges, and hopefully Ally's heart too. AU-ish. Oneshot**

**Author's Note: Sorry, I'll be updating Captive Bride sometime this week. This has been on my mind for months now, and I just couldn't take it so it exploded and this is the product of my overactive imagination.**

**Warnings: Somewhat OOC, Italicized sentences are thoughts and a bit snarky in the beginning. I typed up half of the story when my laptop decided to shut down, loosing everything I have already typed. Fuck life.**

**Twitter: at yayiloveyellow**

* * *

It was a usual sunny day in Miami. Families were in the beach, enjoying the cool white sand and the beautiful waves. The fact that there was no lifeguard and there was a possibility that one of their kids could die, didn't faze them. Twelve year olds with their iPhones and skimpy bikinis strolled down the beach, swaying their narrow hips and trying to showcase their non-existent boobs.

Across the beach was the mall, where there were countless of shops. Hoards of hormonal teenagers and a number of adults, some possibly being cougars or pedophiles, roamed in the mall. Ear shattering music boomed in a few dimly lit and overly perfumed shops, the shoppers either bobbed their heads to the music and inhaled the overwhelming smell of cheap perfume or ran outside the shops, hoping to find solace in the fattening junk the fast food joints sold in the mall's food court.

The mall's most common hang out place was by the water fountain were you could find dick heads pathetically hitting on all types of girls. You could practically smell the stench of desperation. Some were gossiping about the latest break up of some douche and bitch, while some squealed about the latest shirtless pictures of Zach Efron or discussed about the latest episode of some vampire show.

It was a typical day, indeed.

Near the fountain was a store called Sonic Boom. The store was currently closed as it was lunch time and presumably, the employees, or in this case, the only employee's lunch break.

On the second floor of the store was a practice room where four friends were inside, watching last night's recording of America's Got Talent.

In the piano, sat a moody blonde teen. He was dressed in a red V-neck with black skinny jeans and white high tops. He was tall, lean but not lanky, he had a good amount of muscle that could make today's teenage girls swoon and some cougars too. He softly played "Kiss The Girl" on the piano and sighed. Three of his friends sat on the couch nearby, laughing at the current loser that was auditioning in the show.

In the couch sat a short, latina girl with curly hair. Her outfit screamed loud or _crazy-obsessed-with animal-print_. She wore cheetah printed, purple leggings and topped it with a dark pink shirt with a zebra printed heart in the middle of the shirt. To compete her look, she wore a leopard printed head band and plain flats. Huh, you would think her shoes would have been designed with some kind of animal print, but she reasoned that it would've been too overwhelming.

Next to her, sat a freckled red head who dressed...interestingly. Interesting was an understatement, odd was more like it. He adorned rainbow striped trousers with red suspenders and "matched" it with a purple t-shirt that had **_Team Ally_** printed in the middle with orange ink. He sat crossed legged and barefoot, petting a big slice of ham on his lap.

The last person seated on the couch was a brunette girl. Her hair was elegantly curled, framing her heart shaped face. She was slim, and like how many perverted guys have told her, she had an ass. Her big does eyes radiated innocence and her plump lips was formed into a sweet, angelic smile as another talented musician graced the talent show's stage. She wore black, fitted jeggings and a red peplum top with nude wedges to complete her outfit. This girl was currently the subject of the moody blonde's affection.

The two had been friends since sophomore year and being seniors now, Austin had actually figured out his feelings for Ally just last school year. Austin had been moodily playing on the piano, a sour look and bitter smile graced his lips while he played "Kiss The Girl."

_Eric's a lucky guy, having the balls to try and kiss Ariel while I'm here 5 feet away from the girl of my dreams and I can't even **TRY **to kiss her. She'd probably slap me. I'm a disgusting pig, having fantasies about my best friend who only has platonic feelings for me. _Austin mused as he let out a frustrated sigh.

He decided to join the trio, squishing himself next to Ally. _Sue me for wanting to sit next to the girl I like_. He inwardly argued with himself.

Ally flashed Austin a sweet smile, glad that he was finally watching with them.

_Shit._ Austin thought. His insides did somersaults and he felt a bit warm. Ally's smile always did things to him.

"Glad you finally joined us, moody pants." Ally giggled, punching Austin's arm playfully.

_NOOO, not the giggles. Damn, I have it bad. _Austin internally groaned as he rolled his eyes at the short brunette. "Whatever, Ally."

Ally stuck her tongue out, causing Austin to make some weird whimpers, which had her raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Austin? Are you feeling alright?" Ally asked worriedly, her hand resting on the blonde's forehead.

_No, I am not okay. Your stupid, soft hand is on my freaking forehead. _Austin replied in his head, but said, "I'm fine, Ally." He more of croaked, taking Ally's hand off his forehead.

Ally just sent him a sad pout that got Austin's hormonal teenage mind running again but he quickly shook his head to rid of such thoughts and tried to change the subject.

"So, whose the next performer?"

"It's some chick who claims to be able to teach Howard to sing," Trish, the curly haired one said. "What a doof." She shook her head as she took another sip of her smoothie.

The act was actually quite amusing. The woman claimed to be an opera singer and Austin wondered why the hell the woman didn't just sing instead of performing a ridiculous act. _People these days._

Dez, the red head, abruptly stood up, still clutching on to his ham and said' "Excuse me, my pet fish is waiting for me in the bathroom. Goodbye." He then happily skipped to the bathroom, leaving his three confused friends in the couch.

"He has a pet fish?"

"In the bathroom?"

"What a doof."

The three remaining friends continued watching the show, laughing and cringing through the whole show.

One particular act caught Austin's attention. The current performer was a brown haired teen, who dedicated his song to his best friend. It was a _love_ song. It kind of sounds like his current situation. His train of thoughts were interrupted as Nick Cannon announced the next destination for the auditions.

"Next week, we'll be going all the way to Miami, Florida to see some more talent! Get ready Miami, one of you could be this year's winner."

_Wait._

Austin's eyes shone with excitement, an idea forming in his mind. The odds were 50/50 and if it didn't go as planned, he'll be embarrassed in public. But, if it works, he'll finally be able to tell Ally and plus, maybe he could win in the show, you never know. _Maybe I should do that. I mean, it's worth a shot._ He started bouncing on his spot and then turned to his companions.

"I'm going to join America's Got Talent!"

He expected cheers and _maybe_ a hug from Ally, but, all he got were stares and mouths agape. He slouched dejectedly, a little hurt.

"Nevermind, it's stu—"

"Austin, that's actually a good idea!" Ally interrupted, cheering for the blonde, also bouncing on her spot then tackling her blonde best friend into a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah, Austin, this will be good for you! You could be famous," Trish interjected, agreeing with Ally.

Austin was all smiles with how they actually perceived his decision, especially with Ally's warm body in his arms.

_Maybe this will actually work. _Austin mused, smiling.

The show was left on its own as the three friends excitedly planned Austin's audition.

**.**

**..**

_**Austin's Got Talent**_

**..**

**.**

To say that he had the jitters was an understatement. He was from head to toe shaking with nervousness. No, not about performing.

_Pssh, I'm used to that. _

The poor kid was more nervous about the outcome of his performance. This audition will either make him the happiest teenage boy or an emo, depressed, heartbroken, _friendzoned_ teenage boy. He held the straps of his guitar tightly, praying to God for some balls to get through this situation.

"Austin, honey. I'm so proud of you. I know you'll do great, sweetie," his mom cooed, hugging him tightly.

They were backstage and he will be next after 2 more acts. With him were his parents and Ally. Trish and Dez wished him luck earlier and were now in the audience, waiting for him to perform.

He hugged his mom back and looked up to see his dad giving him a smile and a nod, silently telling him good luck.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad."

The mother and son separated and he shuffled shyly to Ally.

"Thanks for coming, Ally. It means a lot," Austin said, taking Ally's hands and running his thumbs over her small hands.

The shorter girl blushed at Austin's affectionate ways and looked up, smiling at him.

"I'll just be with Dez and Trish, but, you'll do great, Austin. You're talented and I'm always here for you. "

Austin hugged Ally and whispered a thank you on her ear.

Mr. and Mrs. Moon smiled at the two teens' public display of affection, nodding knowingly to each other that what Austin and Ally had was something more than friendship.

"Austin Moon, you'll be on in a minute," one of the backstage staff called out to Austin, interrupting their little moment.

Letting go of Ally, Austin sent his parents another smile and said "Wish me luck." He then turned to Ally, giving her a thumbs up.

Austin went with the staff that called him and they both arrived by the stage's side, where Nick Canon stood.

"Hey, man. Are you ready? Nervous?" Nick asked, giving Austin the usual handshake guys give to each other.

"Yeah, man. I'm super nervous, but, hey, I'm here," Austin replied cheekily.

"Well, good luck, kid. It's your turn, go on in."

Nick ushered Austin to go to the center of the stage and Austin clung to his guitar strap as he walked up to the stage.

The dazzling lights blinded him and the crowd's ear deafening screams made him smile. The girls, specifically, screeched the loudest when they saw the really attractive blonde heartthrob walk down the stage.

"Well, aren't you a heartthrob," Heidi Klum gushed, making Austin's smile bigger.

More screams erupted from the audience as they freely ogled on the deity that graced the stage.

Howie Mandel swiveled his chair and pointed to the crowd, "Do you hear that? You already have girls screaming at you!"

Austin just let out a chuckle and mentally wondered if Ally was screaming her head out too.

"What's your name, young man, and where are you from?" Howard Stern asked.

"My name is Austin Moon and I'm from Miami, Florida."

The judges looked at each other and all agreed that he had a superstar's name.

"Austin Moon. Even your name shouts "superstar." Tell us what you're doing and why you're here," Howard asked.

"I will be singing a song that I wrote and—"

"Oooh, do you have a girlfriend?" Mel B interrupted and as if on cue the girls started screeching like crazy.

Austin felt the heat crawl up his face and shook his head. _I wish she was. __  
_

"No, I don't. I'm still single," the crowd roared again, "but, there is a girl." The cheering instantly turned into moans of disapproval, but, some awed at Austin's statement.

"A girl? And who might this lucky girl be?" Mel B asked, genuinely curious.

Austin looked down, suddenly wanting the ground to swallow him. _Well, here goes nothing._

"I wrote this song for a girl, she's very special to me. She's my best friend, and Ally," Austin scanned the crowd, "I poured my feelings for you into this song."

Instant gushing and loud awes erupted in the building at Austin's confession. The 4 judges happily giggled and chuckled. _Ah, young love. _ They thought.

"Well, Ally, I hope you know how lucky you are and you can go show us what you got, Austin," Howie said, giving Austin a wink.

Austin nervously got ready with his guitar and took a deep breath. He started strumming on his guitar and sang.

_I used to wanna be_  
_Living like there's only me_  
_And now I spend my time_  
_Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind_

_I used to be so tough_  
_Never really gave enough_  
_And then you caught my eye_  
_Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike_

_Look at me now, I'm falling_  
_I can't even talk, still stuttering_  
_This ground of mine keeps shaking_  
_Oh oh oh, now!_

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_  
_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_

_Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_  
_But every time I look at you I just don't care_  
_'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_

_I used to ride around_  
_I didn't wanna settle down_  
_But now I wake each day_  
_Looking for a way that I can see your face_

_I've got your photograph_  
_But baby I need more than that_  
_I need to know your lips_  
_Nothing ever mattered to me more than this_

_Look at me now, I'm falling_  
_I can't even talk, still stuttering_  
_This ground of mine keeps shaking_  
_Oh oh oh, now!_

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_  
_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_

_Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_  
_But every time I look at you I just don't care_  
_'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_  
**(1)**

The crowd chanted _Vegas, Vegas,_ giving his performance a standing ovation, he then saw the judges standing up, one by one. They were clapping with big grins on their faces.

Austin was overwhelmed with the reaction he got, but, one thought still bothered him. _What does Ally think now?__  
_

The four judges sat back down and began to critique his performance.

"Wow, just wow," Mel B praised Austin, "Your voice sounds amazing! And you wrote that? Wow, this Ally girl sure is lucky."

" OH-MY-GOSH. That was mind blowing! You wowed the crowd and obviously, you wowed us. I agree with Mel B, high five to Ally for captivating you. I think America found it's newest superstar." Heidi said, grinning wildly at the smiling performer.

"Well, I just have to say that I was expecting that," Howard smirked,"I mean, you already have the full package, of course your voice will turn up to be amazing, as well. Can you dance? If you can please, demonstrate."

Austin, who was still all smiles, nodded. He busted up a couple of moves and it got the crowd roaring again. If he continued with his dancing, he's afraid the girls will have a seizure.

"See? Full package, I tell you! I bet this Ally girl just fainted," Howard exclaimed, his hands going up, emphasizing his point.

"Well, that was quite a show, huh? Your voice was so full of emotion and I have to agree with these idiots," Howie playfully said, causing the other judges to roll their eyes. "I guarantee you that Ally will now fall head over heels for you. Good job, kid. You're really talented."

The judges' comments had Austin's heart beating fast. The adrenaline from his performance continued pulsing through his veins but he was still nervous as _hell_ for Ally's reaction.

"Shall we all say our answer?" Howie said, looking at the other judges.

"YES!" The judges exclaimed all together.

"See you in in the next round, kid." Howie said, giving Austin a thumbs up.

**.**

**..**

_**Austin's Got Talent**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Austin got off the stage and was congratulated by Nick and his parents. What he didn't expect to see was a certain brunette who held his heart, to be standing by his parents. _I thought she sat by Dez and Trish?_

After hugging his proud parents, the Moons decided to wait outside to give the pair a moment.

The two teens stood awkwardly in front of each other, each trying to think of how to cut the awkwardness.

"Austin? Did you write that song for me?" Ally's question got Austin's tongue tied and he gulped. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He mentally kicked himself to respond.

"Yes," he croaked. "I mean't what I sang, Ally." He shuffled his feet and slowly took Ally's hands.

"I really do want to be _somebody to you_. Not as friends, no. Yes, we'll always be best friends, but, I want to be _more _than friends. I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes and every evening when I turn off the lights. I promised myself that I would steal your heart, to make you finally see me as more than just your idiotic best friend. I can't do it without you, Ally. Girl, I'm stuck on you."

Austin's speech got Ally smiling, inevitable tears were on her eyes, waiting to fall.

"Austin Monica Moon. Did you just confess your feelings to me by using the songs that _**I **_wrote?"

"Maybe." Austin said, smiling fondly at the girl he held.

Ally tackled Austin into a hug, surprising the blonde, her legs wrapped around his waist. They both fell to the floor into a giggling mess.

With their faces inches apart, lips excruciatingly close to the other's lips, tangled limbs and beating hearts, Austin and Ally shared their first kiss.

"Hey, you two, no macking in here!" An angry staff yelled at the two lovebirds as they quickly ran outside, hands linked together.

**_end._**

* * *

**Bah. Tell me what you think. I love you, _winkawinkamika_.**

**(1) I don't own The Vamps's Somebody To You, and just for this story's sake, I made Austin compose the song. Which he really didn't.**


End file.
